


What makes us whole

by SkyeChaser



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Death, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/pseuds/SkyeChaser
Summary: They love each other. That they know for sure. Its life happening. Its their stories moving forward. Life begins and life ends. One is born for another to die.A story about family, pregnancy, birth, death, dreams and mostly love. How I pictured life for Korra and Asami to be after they get married.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re here” she said with a smile “I can’t believe it, Asami, we’re actually here”. 

“It’s amazing” Asami replied, looking around with her eyes as open as possible. The Spirit World had some beautiful landscapes, there was no denying it, but they were nothing compared to this place. The leaves seemed so much greener and the flowers so much brighter. Even the air seemed different and, as it entered their lungs, it cleansed them of any sign of fatigue. In front of them was a waterfall, crystalline as the finest of diamonds, making its way into the calm lake that the river had taken them to. There seemed to be a song traveling through the trees and the light fell just perfectly on the water. 

“Hold my hand, love” Korra whispered. Asami held her hand as firmly as she could. The engineer had just realized she was shivering. They stepped onto the lake, their feet landing perfectly on top of the water as if they were stepping on glass. They could feel the water moving under their shoes as they reached the waterfall. 

“I love you” Asami said as she looked at her wife. The southerner smiled back. 

“I love you more” she smirked. The other one laughed. The Avatar took a deep breath and then spoke as firmly as she could. “Great Spirit of Akna, I speak to you. I am Avatar Korra and I require your help. Please show yourself”. She, of course, was also shivering. 

There was no answer for a while, only the busiest of silences. Both women did their best not to lose their hope. This was their only chance. And then, like the answer to their prayers, the earth began to rumble. The wind ceased, the music stopped, the waterfall froze in its place and so did the the rest of the world. Then there was light, brighter than the sun itself, and they had to look away. 

“Avatar Korra” a voice spoke in a motherly tone. The light became bearable and they looked back at the waterfall. Floating almost at their level was Akna, the spirit of family and fertility. She almost looked human, with a delicate female face, but her body became mist as it reached her feet, difuminating into the water. She had tan skin, just like Korra, and several white lines on her cheeks and forehead. Her hair floated in the air as if she was submerged in water. 

“Great Spirit, thank you for showing yourself. As I said, I am Avatar Korra, and I require your help” she said in a single breath “I come with my wife, Asami Sato, to ask you a favor” 

“You are aware that such thing can only be asked by true soulmates?” Akna said without moving her mouth. 

“We are, Great Spirit” the engineer said firmly “We are sure we will meet such requirement” 

“Very well” the spirit replied softly “What is it you need me for?” 

“As two women, we are unable to conceive a child of our own. And we were wondering if you could allow us to do so” she held Asami’s hand tightly in hers as she awaited a response. 

“That is something I can do” the spirit said calmly. Both women gasped, smiled and looked at each other with tears in the corners of their eyes “However only one of you is capable of carrying a child”

“What does that mean?” the Avatar asked, confused.

“Your body, Avatar Korra, was poisoned. It has left you unable to conceive. Fixing it is not something I can do, for the damage is too deep”

“It’s okay” Asami replied as she took a small step forward “I will be carrying our child”. Korra looked at her wife with disbelief. She was the one that had originally wanted this. She was the one that was supposed to carry that child and yet without a doubt Asami had volunteered. 

“Are you both in accordance about this matter?” Akna asked. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Yes” they answered at the same time. 

“Very well. I advise you close your eyes” the spirit said as the same light from before came back. They both knew that Akna could only carry out the wishes of couples that she felt were destined to be together. They firmly believed they were so but still there was an inch of fear that it would not work. They could only summon Akna once every hundred years and they were lucky enough that they were able to just this once. And then the sound came back, the water began flowing and the spring looked just as it had before the spirit appeared. 

“How do we know if it worked?” Asami asked looking at her wife with a worried look. Korra took a step closer and placed her hand on Asami’s womb. She took a deep breath and soon a kind yellow light had appeared under her fingers. One, two, three... And then her eyes shot open. 

“It’s there” she said, crying “It’s really there, love. It’s so tiny but it’s there, inside of you, our baby” Asami began crying as well as she wore the biggest smile she had in years. 

“We did it” was all she could say as they hugged “We did it”. 

……..

“Korra” Asami said as she walked out of the bathroom and into their room. The Avatar was laying on the bed, her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed. As soon as she heard her name she replied.

“Yes, love?” 

“I’m late” she said with a smile.

“Late for what, ‘Sami? Its 11pm” she said as she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, the actual meaning of the statement slowly making its way to her mind “Wait, wait… You are late as in…”

“Yes, Korra. Two whole weeks late. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure but…” Korra stood up and enveloped her wife into a warm and firm embrace. 

“I told you I could feel it” she whispered into her ear.

“I know but… Now i can feel it too” she cried “Its real” 

“We are going to be parents” Korra said, almost to herself, feeling a joy to powerful to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

“You may be wondering why we called up a family meeting” Korra said, looking around the table. Tenzin's family, her parents and her best friends were all present, sitting at the Air Temple’s dining room “Thing is, we have some big news. Like huge news”

“It’s something we wanted to share with all of you and didn’t actually feel like having to explain it more than once” Asami laughed shyly “Me and Korra… We…”

“We went to the spirit world and we met with Akna, the Great Spirit of…”

“ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A BABY?!” Jinora exclaimed, standing up from the table.

“Wait, what?” Bolin asked, confused.

“Akna is the spirit of family and fertility. She can help couples conceive if she believes their love to be truth” she exclaimed, her eyes beaming with excitement.

“So you two…” Kya asked, her hands clasped beside her face in absolut content. 

“Yes… Asami is pregnant” Korra said with the proudest, largest smile she had ever smiled “We are going to be parents”.

“Oh my god that is so amazing!” Opal said, as she stood up to hug Korra and Asami.

“I can’t believe we are going to have a baby again!” Meelo yelped “Rohan has just stopped being annoying” 

“I CALL GODFATHER!” Bolin said.

“I am so happy for both of you” Tenzin said, a small tear in his left eye. He was aware of everything that both woman had gone through and it melted his heart that they were finally going to have a family of their own. He remembered Korra, unable to walk, her eyes devoid of any life and Asami, kneeling in front of her, trying to make her agree to eating. Then he recalled the day they told them they were dating, how scared they were, and then was the wedding… He was so very proud. 

“If you want to know ANYTHING, I’m right here for you, Asami” Pema said, as a mother of four she was almost a walking encyclopedia on pregnancy. The engineer smiled.

“Thanks, Pema. It means a lot” she smiled. Then, for a second, everyone ceased to speak, and all they could hear was someone crying.

“Honey, it's okay…” Senna said, comforting her husband. 

“I’m going to be a grandfather” was all he could say, tears coming out of his eyes nonstop. 

“Dad?” Korra said, walking towards her father and placed a hand on his back. Tonraq took a deep breath and looked at his daughter.

“When you told me about you and Asami I was so happy for you, never doubt it. But there was a part of me that felt sad that you couldn’t carry out our family name but… But you... “ 

“I know, dad” she replied, hugging her father tight “We can only do this once so we wanted to hurry before any other conflict arises” she said, half joking half serious.

Asami looked at the scene, feeling a tiny sting in her heart that she didn’t have any of her parents to share the joy with. She wanted to cry, she closed her eyes tightly to seal the tears in but opened them abruptly as she felt two arms covering her in an embrace.

“I’m so happy for you guys” Mako said, his voice cracking “You deserve this so much”. 

“Thanks, Mako” she replied as she held him too and let out some of her tears. 

“I am going to be a grandfather!” Tonraq finally roared with his arm raised in the air. Senna and Korra looked at him, a little embarrassed at his display of joy, but also glad someone could express just how goddamn happy they all were. 

………

Asami left the bathroom for the third time that morning, her face pale and her steps light. Korra received her with open arms as she dropped herself on the bed. She had offered to help her around but the engineer was adamant in keeping her excursions to the bathroom as a solo activity. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Korra asked. Her wife look at her with eyes so tired they made her feel guilty for not being able to carry the baby herself. 

“Not really” the other woman replied dryly as she closed her eyes and submerged herself deeper into her partner's arms. 

“Anything I can do?” the Avatar offered. It killed her that her wife had to experiment such a horrible morning sickness so early in the pregnancy. She was just exiting her second month and this had become a morning ritual.

“Just promise me you won’t leave me after you see that bathroom” she said, shivering under her love’s arms.

“I promise, ‘Sami”


	3. Chapter 3

“You are showing” Korra said.

“No, I’m not” Asami yelped back “I look the same” 

“I know what to do” the Avatar replied as she left her bed and went to open the closet. She took one item of clothing and then returned to her wife “Put this on” 

“What?” 

“Put this on. These are your battle pants remember? You haven’t wore them in a while so…” she made a little gesture to indicate weight gain as if not to anger her hormonal partner “You put them on and you’ll see that I am right”

“Okay, Korra” the engineer finally said as she took the pants “But the only thing that is going to happen is… Wait, what?” 

“I told you so” Korra said, trying her best to hide her victory grin. Asami’s belly was pretty adamant in not allowing those pants to be buttoned as she tried to make them fit.

“I am showing, Korra. This is my baby bump” she said, placing her hands on her abdomen “This is our baby growing” she smiled, amazed at her own body changing. 

“Yes, love. I know” the southerner said as she walked next to her wife and gently stroke her face with the back of her hand. The engineer blushed and leaned in for a kiss. They met halfway, their lips merging together sweetly as if this was their very first kiss. 

……………..

“The opening of this new community center is cause of major joy. We at Future Industries hope that the youth will take part of the activities that will occur here and use the skills they learn to ensure a better future for themselves” Asami spoke, a couple of cameras flashing in front of her eyes. The press conference had been, so far, a complete success. The investors were happy, the journalists were happy, president Moon was happy. Managing the inauguration of this project and, at the same time, being four months pregnant had not been easy on the soon to be mother. However, it was moments like this that made it all seem worth it. 

Korra looked at her wife with pride as she answered several questions about the activities and events that were going to take place in the community center. Asami was flawless. It amazed Korra how after so much time of knowing each, the engineer could still take the air out of her lungs. That’s love they say. The Avatar sat quietly, a few meters away from the stage, waiting for the event to end so she could take her wife on a date. It shouldn’t be long now. 

“Miss. Sato! Chien Yifeng for the Republic City Gazette!” one of the journalist shouted as he raised his hand. Asami was slightly taken aback by the tone of the man’s voice. Still she politely responded.

“Yes, Mr. Yifeng?” she said with the best fake smile she could muster. She had enjoyed the conference but she was getting really hungry… And so was the baby. 

“How would you explain the rumors that you are currently pregnant?” he yelped. The engineer took a deep breath. She and Korra were being very careful in making sure the press didn’t know about her pregnancy yet. She could still hide it behind clothes, thank the spirits for such a cold winter, but she knew it was about time before they found out and started asking questions. 

“Well, we are not here to talk about…” Asami tried to say.

“How would this be possible with you being a homosexual?” the reporter spat “Is this a case of infidelity or…” the man was unable to continue his line of questioning. A gust of wind hit him in the face, not strong enough to make him fall, but enough for him to shut up. 

“Excuse me, sir. Like my wife tried to say before she was so rudely interrupted” The Avatar said as she walked towards Chien “We are not here to talk about our private life” 

“This is outrageous!” the journalist claimed “I have been attacked!” Korra laughed. 

“If I wanted to attack you, you wouldn’t be able to talk back at me right now” the man shivered and lowered his gaze, too afraid to say anything back at her. 

“Avatar Korra! So is it true then that Asami Sato is currently expecting?” a young woman asked the southerner. She looked back at her wife and they both shrugged. 

“Okay, I will answer this only once so you better take note” she said as she got up on the stage and stood next to Asami. “It is true that Asami is pregnant. We visited an old Spirit in the Spirit World by the name of Akna that has allowed as to have a child of our own. We are really happy and excited about it. That is all I will say about this matter. Thank you very much” There were several flashes in her face and the reporters kept raising their hands and asking inappropriate questions. Korra was tired and so very angry. 

“Is this just a cover story for your wife sleeping with a man?” Ok. That was it. 

“I said” she spoke, her eyes white and her voice so deep. She took a deep breath and went back to normal “We were done”. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Asami said with a soft voice as she stood up and walked next to the Avatar. She looked around at the reporters leaving the premises and sighted. “But I’m glad you did” 

“Me too” Korra replied “At least now we won’t have to hide your beautiful baby bump” she smiled, placing her hands con her wife’s belly. 

“Finally” Asami said “I was really getting tired of wearing two coats” 

They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. I just came back from a one year halt in writing and it would mean a lot to know your thoughts on this work. This was almost finished before my laptop died and I lost this and so many other stories, so a little encouragement to keep it up is nice :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
